


【尚何】后宫秘史

by Sunny3331



Category: shanghe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny3331/pseuds/Sunny3331
Kudos: 37





	【尚何】后宫秘史

“尚公公。”

门口的丫鬟看见尚九熙行了一礼，尚九熙抬手示意她起身：“娘娘呢？”

“娘娘今儿身子不爽，在里屋休息呢。”

丫鬟毕恭毕敬站在一边，没有质疑为何尚九熙一个公公要问这种事情。

“那洒家进去拜见一下娘娘，你们都在这儿候着吧。”

推开门，屋里静悄悄的，一个伺候的都没有。尚九熙自顾自往里屋走去，隐约的呻吟声从床上传来，隔着月色的纱帘，让人看不清里面的状况。

尚九熙把拂尘扔到桌子上，全然不顾规矩的把纱帘掀开，里面是单穿着一件白色里衣的何九华。

准确来说，何九华的手还插在身下的穴儿里。

“什么人！”

突然的光亮吓得何九华直起身子，却忘了身下还插着手指，这一坐起来更是把手指推到更深的地方，让他还没完全立起的身子又软下去侧躺在床上。

“没想到娘娘还有这份雅致，奴才真是佩服。”

听出来是尚九熙的声音，何九华原本还有些紧张的心彻底放松，当即把手指从穴口缓慢抽出，夹杂着水光，还有手指抽出来的媚肉，最后依依不舍地收紧，挽留还埋在里面的指尖。

勾引的意味很浓，但尚九熙没吃这套，依旧笑吟吟看着何九华。

很明显，今天的大灰狼需要更多点的甜头。

在心里暗暗唾弃一声，何九华跪坐在尚九熙面前，双手在尚九熙颈后合拢，整个人上半身贴紧他，宽大的里衣没有系扣，开敞的胸口一览无遗，粉色的乳头蹭在尚九熙衣服上，布料的摩擦让可怜的两点慢慢加深颜色，配合何九华时不时的呻吟，在何九华看不见的地方，尚九熙的眼底愈发深邃。

于是在何九华又一次叫出声音后，尚九熙拎着他的手腕让他整个人上半身贴住自己，随后一手搂住何九华纤细的腰，另一只手顺着脊背划过，最后手指停在穴口处来回抚摸，好几次前段指节都探进去，却还是很快抽出，就是不给个痛快。

“娘娘，”尚九熙按住何九华乱扭动的腰肢，在他的锁骨处轻轻落下一吻，“求我。”

早被情欲支配的大脑哪儿还记得繁文缛节，比如为什么尚九熙一个奴才要何九华求他，比如为什么他自称为“我”，但现在在床上，这些都是允许的。

“求你……啊哈……求你……”

沾满情欲和黏腻的两个字从何九华口中吐出，夹杂带着哭腔的低吟，在尚九熙耳边喷出一阵阵热气，无疑成为这场性事开始前的最后一剂猛药。

尚九熙的手比何九华大，两根手指一下子伸进去的滋味并不算好受，即使之前已经自己玩过一次，但何九华还是紧张地轻呼一声，括约肌也紧绷起来，激烈的挤压蠕动让尚九熙的动作越发艰难。

“放松点。”尚九熙单手握住何九华的后颈来回抚摸安慰他，舌头在何九华唇上留下一行水渍，随后撬开他的牙关勾住里面的舌头使劲吮吸，没有放过每一处角落，成功吸引住何九华大部分的注意。

一吻结束，何九华整个趴在尚九熙肩头大喘气，软软的发丝蹭在尚九熙的下巴处，乖乖的模样和身下噗呲的水声形成明显对比。

温热的香膏和分泌出来的肠液流了尚九熙一手，连带帮着两根手指都抽插得更加自如，充血外翻的嫩肉伴随每次手指的抽出都会显露出来，很快又在下一次插入后藏进穴里。在感受到何九华后穴被操开一点后，尚九熙揽住何九华的后背慢慢放在床上，随后从衣服内兜掏出一个何九华没见过的物件。

一串葡萄珠大小的铜球用绳子系在一起，铜球表面看似光滑，只有碰到才能摸出表面凹凸不平的花纹，看着好看，像是平时佩戴在身上的装饰物。

尚九熙提着这玩意塞入何九华手心：“握紧咯。”

听话地合拢握紧手指，铜球表面冰凉凉的，何九华掂了掂，有点分量，做工也够精致，但他还是不明白尚九熙的意思，递过去一个疑惑的眼神，却在下一秒感受到手中的震感时瞪大了双眼。

“登徒子！”铜球砸在尚九熙身上发出清脆的响声，被砸了的人不闹，反而拎着串铜球的绳凑近何九华股间，顺手捏了把已经臊红了脸的娘娘的屁股。

“这玩意叫缅铃，遇温则震，连带着里面的铃儿也会响。这整个皇宫不过三串的稀罕物件儿，我拿来献给娘娘，怎么还落着一句骂呢？”

这句话还没说完，何九华抬起脚就踹向尚九熙胸口，可惜偷袭未成功，还被尚九熙擒住脚腕，在那窝处咬了一口。

何九华脚腕生得细，一只手刚好能圈住，微微向上一抬，还在流水的肉穴完全暴露在尚九熙眼中，甚至在尚九熙的注视下，还不住缩紧，在粉红的口中又挤出几滴晶莹的液体。

“您这馋了的小嘴儿，总得找东西堵上点。”

不算温柔的分开何九华两条腿，冰凉的缅铃在何九华穴口打转，贪婪的小嘴忍不住收缩想尽快吞掉这颗来回蹭动的珠子，连带着滴滴拉拉的水渍也粘在铜珠上，显然比它主人上面那张嘴诚实多了。

第一颗珠子塞进去时，冰凉的触感激得何九华一抖，已经半硬的阴茎直接竖立在空中，尚九熙看到笑笑没说话，手上的动作却没停，继续往贪吃的嘴里塞东西。可在塞入第三颗时，明显不如前两颗顺畅的紧涩感让尚九熙有些不耐，整个人跪在何九华两腿中间防止他并拢，另一只空出的手环成圈套在何九华阴茎底部，随后收紧开始上下套弄起来，在何九华眼神迷幻半弓起身子时，用大拇指堵住上面的小孔。

马上就要射精却被人阻止的感觉并不好，本就没什么力气的手根本挣不开尚九熙的禁锢，后面没爽到前面也没爽到，急得何九华差点哭出来：“你个臭奴才快松手啊。”

“那娘娘得答应奴才一件事，”尚九熙不为所动，圈住何九华阴茎的手微微收紧“射完后就老实把这缅铃吞了，别给奴才找事儿，不然今儿您就得靠着后面爽了。”

何九华哪儿还听入耳，情欲操纵的大脑早已一团乱麻，挂着泪痕的小脸儿拼命点头：“我答应，我答应。”

满意了何九华的答案，尚九熙松开堵住的手，弯腰含住何九华的物件，几个深喉后终于等来身下娘娘一声闷哼，随后是射进嘴里的精液，被尚九熙吐出来仔细抹在后面的缅铃珠上。

后面的珠子进入的就顺利多了，不多时，十颗圆润的铜珠就尽数并排埋在何九华底下的肉穴中，直直顶到身体极深处，只剩下一根细绳在股间。温热的甬道紧紧裹住每一颗珠子，不多时，便开始产生强烈震感，陌生的感觉让何九华不自觉加紧后穴，却只是让感觉更加明显。

刚高潮过一次就被强硬操弄的感觉不算太好，尤其是当穴里传来铃铛声，更是羞得何九华满脸通红，可刚才的警告声还在耳边回荡，所以何九华只能红着眼圈瞪了眼尚九熙，在铜球按在敏感点振动时发出一声声低吟和不时的失控尖叫。

「太过了……」

满脑子被身下物填满，何九华的大脑又开始混沌，下身已经震得快麻木，可尚九熙还是不打算放过他，扯着绳子让里面的珠子来回滚动碾压敏感的肉壁，每一次抽出都会换来何九华生理性颤抖和抽搐，似乎在挽留什么，又在下一秒内里重新填满后发出满足的声音。清脆的铃声此时也显得淫荡起来，在何九华体内不停作响，仿佛要昭告全天下正在使用它的人是个淫荡的小婊子。

在又一次尚九熙扯着细绳把缅铃拽出后，何九华终于没忍住被直接操射出来，射完后失了仅剩的那点力气，整个人瘫软在床榻不再动弹，只剩后穴还在震动发出隐隐响声。

终于，大发慈悲的尚九熙抻着绳把缅铃整个抽出，穴口把最后一颗珠子吐出后还保持着撑开的样子，形成一个圆形的小口，虽然边缘还在颤抖着努力收缩，不过效果并不显著，尚九熙依旧能轻易看到里面抽搐的内肉，带着肠液残留的湿滑水光。

尚九熙没着急，反而是等何九华慢慢回神，两眼有了焦距后，才拍拍何九华的臀，又拍拍自己的大腿，示意何九华做些什么。何九华怎会不懂尚九熙的暗示，撑着已经高潮过两次的敏感身子坐直，一点一点跪爬到尚九熙面前，随后两腿分开坐下，还淌水的热乎穴口正对尚九熙裆部使劲蹭了几下，小脑袋靠在尚九熙怀里腻乎着，手挂在尚九熙脖子上晃来晃去。

“你进来……”

“谁进来呀？”存心逗怀里的人，果然下一秒收获了一个毫无杀伤力的瞪眼。

“要……要尚九熙进来……”水汪汪的眼睛就这么看着尚九熙，撇着嘴，眼底要溢出的欲望轻易可见。

衣服早在刚才就被脱掉，现在尚九熙浑身上下只剩纯白的里衣，而何九华的那件早已沾上各种液体，一早被团成团扔在床边。

托住何九华的屁股重新躺在床上，尚九熙褪下一部分亵裤，里面一早挺立的硬物暴露在外，尺寸相当可观。一对细长笔直的白腿早已缠在尚九熙腰间，勾着对方急躁地往下按，顺着何九华的意思，这硬物已经抵在洞口，缓缓探进直至全根没入。

一个太监为何有根这一点已经不重要了，何九华要的只是这玩意能填满填饱自己，后穴充实的感觉让他舒服的哼哼两声，空中赤裸的双足蜷缩起来，不住地小幅度乱蹬，一副明显爽到的模样。

被操过无数次的小穴依旧像第一次那般紧致，本能地绞紧入侵者，尚九熙浅浅地抽送两下，确定身下人没有任何不适后，才握住何九华的肩骨大力抽插起来。

紧致的肉穴根本无法阻挡这样的进攻，更何况每一次尚九熙都狠狠撞在内壁凸起的那一点上，逼得何九华没挨两下就抽抽搭搭喊着难受，全然不见平日凶巴巴的样子。尚九熙自然知道身下的小狐狸有多能吃，掰过抵在他胸膛的小爪子压过头顶，弯下腰亲昵地吻着何九华的耳后，身下的动作却愈发强烈，一下一下打在肉头的屁股上发出持续不断的啪嗒声，阴茎按压在内壁发狠地冲撞，直顶得何九华身子往上提，但很快被尚九熙大手一拉回到原位。

持续不断的快感让何九华的呻吟染上哭腔，原本软下去的阴茎也颤巍巍半勃在小腹处彰显着存在感，两只小蹄子在尚九熙腰后胡乱踹，最后被拍在臀上的巴掌训老实，后穴也在巴掌落下后瞬间绞紧收缩，逼得尚九熙差点被绞出来，咬着后牙扛过去后更加猛烈地操干身下人。

全身上下已被渡上一层浅粉的何九华比平日都更加诱人，穴口已被彻底操开，严丝合缝地裹住硬物并殷勤地交缠着，每一次全根没入都能让这位娘娘从嗓子眼里冒出一声呻吟，好听，所以尚九熙发坏地对着敏感点又是一阵急促而有力地撞击，成功让身下的娘娘从喉间发出细微的泣声，紧绷的身体在这一刻也放松下来，阴茎的铃口处缓缓流出一小滩精液。

被生生干到前列腺高潮，已无力做出任何抵抗的何九华任由尚九熙在他身上驰骋，原本半张的大腿现在彻底敞开，小声呜咽乞求尚九熙他已经受不了了。

尚九熙自然看出何九华已经濒临边缘，这一次性爱有些过了，三次的射精和后穴不知几次的高潮都让何九华过于疲惫，所以他当即加快速度，，最后几下重重地挺入后，在最深处射出自己的精液。

轻轻亲吻何九华通红的眼角，尚九熙给怀中吃饱喝足的小狐狸简单擦了下身子，伸手拽了下床边的一根幔绳后抱起何九华走到屏风后，小心翼翼地抱紧何九华走入浴池。

一个不受宠的娘娘不应该有这样的配件，多亏有了尚九熙，才能享受到皇后都没有的待遇。

温暖的池水包裹住酸痛的身子，让何九华本就不清醒的大脑更加昏昏欲睡，脑袋点啊点，倚在了尚九熙的肩膀上。尚九熙抱住何九华防止他滑下去，空出的手伸到后穴里，将手指像剪刀一样撑开穴口引导里面的精液流出。

热水灌进去的感觉不好受，何九华难受地哼哼着，更加用力地搂住尚九熙：“熙熙……难受……”

“乖，”尚九熙安慰道，“不及时清理会肚子疼，而且一不小心还会怀孕。”

“那如果我想怀你的孩子呢？”何九华眯起眼睛，带着性爱过后独有的慵懒劲儿，“我的孩子可只能有一个爹。”

听到这话的尚九熙摸摸何九华柔顺的头顶，在他耳边轻轻说道：“再给我两年，我会让你成为这个国家的皇后，到时候我们的孩子，会是唯一的继承人。”

等尚九熙抱着何九华再出来时，床上已经更换完干净的床单被褥。尚九熙小心地把何九华放下再用被子裹好，利索地拿起干净的衣服换上身，最后蹲在何九华床前落下一个轻吻：“我晚上再来看你。”

回应尚九熙的，是一阵绵长的呼吸声。

等尚九熙再出来时，身边的宫女太监就像没看见一样，什么表情都没有，尚九熙满意地勾了勾嘴角，唤过跟着他的两名小太监离开。

临出宫门时尚九熙望了望天空，似是无意地感叹了一句。

“这天，看起来是要变了。”


End file.
